Over the Cartoon Hedge (Dustin Tudor Pitko Style)
Dustin Tudor Pitko's spoof movie of DreamWorks' Over the Hedge. Cast: * RJ - Timothy the Raccoon (Timothy Goes to School) * Verne - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) * Hammy - Tico the Squirrel (Dora the Explorer) * Stella - Miss Skunk (Bambi) * Tiger - Garfield (Garfield the Movie) * Ozzie - Fowler (Chicken Run) * Heather - Ginger (Chicken Run) * Lou - Bot (Team Umizoomi) * Penny - Side Table Drawer (Blue's Clues) * Quillo - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) * Spike - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) * Bucky - Periwinkle the Cat (Blue's Clues) * Vincent the Bear - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nugent the Dog - Scooby Doo (Be Cool, Scooby Doo!) * Dwayne the Exterminator - Exterminator (The Loud House) * Gladys Sharp - Principal Cinch (Equestria Girls) * Mackenzie - Lyra Heartstrings (Equestria Girls) * Shelby - Sweetie Drops (Equestria Girls) * Debbie - Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls) * Janis - Vice Principal Luna (Equestria Girls) * Timmy - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Skeeter - Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) * BBQ Barry - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * Police Officer - Fish Police Officer (Spongebob Squarepants) * Ranger - Fish Nurse (Spongebob Squarepants) * Dr. Dennis - Purple Doctorfish (Spongebob Squarepants) Quotes: *Tickety Tock: onto a remote control Uh-oh! Tock turns on the THX logo, then Timothy and Franklin look around, noticing the THX logo being heard in the living room *Principal Cinch: calling on the phone in bed Just a minute, I'll be right there. *Garfield: What was that?! *Miss Skunk: It... That's just the sound of my heart. Can't you hear it? rising note Meoooowwwww.... *Tock's clock numbers fly off and hit a table near Timothy and Franklin *Slippery Soap: This way, this way! and Periwinkle switches the channel to Principal Cinch sleeping. Tickety Tock falls over from the loud logo. *Timothy: Okay, okay, we're good! Go back to work! *Side Table Drawer: There ya go. throws a can to Side Table Drawer, who throws it to Periwinkle, who throws it to Ginger. *Ginger: Franklin Here, catch! catches the can then throws it to Bot. Bot rolls the can down a transparent paper roll and then Tico the Squirrel grabs can by can and puts it into the wagon. Side Table Drawer jumps off of a cupboard with marshmallows stuck on her drawer and grabs a cookie box. *Bot: to hold a plate with strawberry gelatin Oh, boy. (drops the plate) (gasps) catches the plate of gelatin. Tico the Squirrel was still catching food sliding or rolling down the transparent sheet. *Timothy: Yes! We're gonna Make it! *Garfield: My father... he had an exceptionally flat face. It was so beautiful, he could barely breathe! *Miss Skunk: Fascinating! mountain of food in the wagon has grown in the morning. '' *Garfield: ...Inside, I have a multi-leveled climby thing with a shag carpet. Come, I'll show you! *Miss Skunk: No, no! I-I-I haven't told you about my life. *Timothy: Good, good! Going great, going great! ''coffee machine beeps. '' *''Franklin: to the coffee machine What is that? *Timothy: That is what gets the humans out of bed in the morning. (Oh, no.) and Franklin turn to the TV where Principal Cinch is gone '' *''All: AAAHH!!! *Tickety Tock: Where'd she go?! Cinch comes down the stairs '' *Franklin: Get down and stay down! ''Tickety Tock, and Slippery Soap hide under a magazine, and the rest of the cartoon characters run behind the counter *Principal Cinch: Yawns *Franklin: Move, move! Cinch pours the coffee into a cup. The cartoon characters, including Timothy, scootch up to look closer. Principal Cinch opens up the cabinet and pulls out a box... with a can of Spuddies behind. Come on, we've gotta go before she comes back. *Timothy: No, not without those Spuddies! *Franklin: What? *Timothy: Bot, Side Table? Back to the TV! Ginger, keep an eye on that human! *Ginger: I'm on it, Timothy. *Fowler: No, Ginger, wait... after Ginger. '' *''Franklin: to feel his tail tingle again. The tingle, the tingle. Timothy, the wagon's full! Let's get out of here! *Timothy: Hang on, Garble! This will only take a second! *Franklin: Garble? *Timothy: Where?! *Franklin: Who's Garble? *Timothy: Oh. Franklin, Garble, simple slip of the dragon. Tongue! Uh, erm... Just dragon with me is what I... meant to say. There's no dragon! climbs on the bottle rack to get to the Spuddies. Meanwhile, Ginger is trying to distract Principal Cinch by copying Fowler. *Principal Cinch: Hmm? Ohh! *Ginger: Lights fading, limbs growing... Cinch kicks down the stairs while Fowler watches in horror....Cold. '' *Fowler: Ginger? *Principal Cinch walks down the stairs, she realizes that she made herself sick by knocking out Ginger. She runs back upstairs into her room. Fowler runs towards what seems to be Ginger's lifeless body. '' *Fowler: [Voice Breaking] Oh, Ginger... *Principal Cinch: to the Exterminator on the phone. There's a dead orange hen on my staircase! eyes suddenly opened. It turned out she was dizzy '' *Fowler: I thought you were dead. *Ginger: I learned from the best, Fowler. *Fowler: That's my chicken... *Timothy: trying to reach the Spuddies can Come to papa! *Fowler: to the others with Ginger We'd better hurry, we don't have much time! *Franklin: to Timothy's tail What's going on, Timothy? *Timothy: Nothing! *Franklin: Well then, let's get out of here because we have what we need! *Timothy: No, we don't! *Franklin: What are you talking about? We have more than enough! *Timothy: snaps Hey, listen! I've got about this long to hand over that wagon load of food to a homicidal dragon, and if these Spuddies aren't on the menu, then I'' will be! '''NOW LET GO OF MY TAIL! ' *Franklin: shocked What…?! '' *Timothy: '''Let GO!!' grabs the Spuddies can, but Franklin gets shocked as him loses his balance. Timothy and Franklin falls off of the cabinet dropping the Spuddies can, jalapeno peppers, boxes, and a metal grape punch bowl. Timothy lands flat on his belly, and as Franklin lands on the kitchen floor, he hides in his shell. Miss Skunk (with her stripes nearly revealed) notices the crash but thankfully Garfield doesn't. But the character who also notices is Principal Cinch, who immediately turns around, nearly putting down the phone. '' *Miss Skunk: I'm sorry. I've gotta go. *Garfield: Miss Skunk, Miss Skunk! Where are you going?! MISS SKUNK!!! *Cinch rushes down the stairs and sees that her kitchen is a total mess. *''Principal Cinch: ''screams '' *''Miss Skunk rushes in, the coal dust brushes off her fur from the cat door. '' *Garfield: Miss Skunk! *Miss Skunk: Look, it's not you. It won't work, okay? Because I'm a– *Principal Cinch: gasps SKUNK!!! *Miss Skunk: Yeah, that. Cinch screams as she runs away Sorry you have to see this. FIRE IN THE HOLE!! later, green gas explodes out of Principal Cinch's house. A cork flies out of the chimney. Just then, the Exterminator's van appears outside. '' *Principal Cinch: ''coughing Oh my... *Miss Skunk: Garfield The smell doesn't bother you? *Garfield: No, this face was bred for beauty. I can't smell a thing. *Miss Skunk: You can't smell? *Franklin: turns and loops at him then runs out through the cat door. To the door! Go, go, go, go, go, go! Cinch blocks the door without noticing the cartoon characters. Run! *Exterminator: he kicks down the other door while wearing a gas mask. The cartoon characters (except Timothy who is not here) are shocked. Let's party! cartoon characters run away. Bunnies! traps Principal Cinch's bunny slippers in a net '' *Principal Cinch: Aah! ''over '' *Garfield: Flee, my love! ''shoots at Miss Skunk, but Garfield pushes her out of the way, getting himself caught in the net. '' *''Franklin: Miss Skunk Run! the rest That way, outside! the cartoon characters try to escape the house by going through the glass door, they forgot it was shut and the slam into and slide down it. Exterminator finally has the cartoon characters where he has them. '' *Exterminator: Franklin Buenos dias… ''reptile. catches the cartoon characters in with his net gun Gallery: Timothy Raccoon.jpg|Timothy as RJ Franklin-franklin-36.jpg|Franklin as Verne Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as Hammy Bambi-disneyscreencaps_com-5463.jpg|Miss Skunk as Stella Garfield_Movie.png|Garfield as Tiger Fowler.png|Fowler as Ozzie Ginger.png|Ginger as Heather Team-umizoomi-bot-character-main-550x510.png|Bot as Lou Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg|Side Table Drawer as Penny Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock as Quillo Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|Slippery Soap as Spike Periwinkle-blues-clues-69.7.jpg|Periwinkle the Cat as Bucky 3466C64E-1240-4DF2-9D73-22D5A4CE8A32.jpeg|Garble as Vincent the Bear Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko's Spoof Movies Category:Over the Hedge Movie Spoofs Category:Over the Hedge Movies Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko